fire and water
by darth shadow avenger
Summary: two biotech people are created, escape with no memories and go to sky high. au, it is much better than it sounds and please review.
1. the awakening

**Fire and water**

IN the year 2010, two supposedly random teenagers were chosen for an experiment under the pretext of finding a way of combining humans and technology but in reality they were creating assassins.

I am Alec and this is my story.

As I started to come to I heard echoes of speech, the last one I heard clearly. "Beginning final project phoenix tests" before I was bombarded with pain. '_HOSTILES' _my instincts screamed, taking over. I burst from the tube that I had been trapped in taking out the scientists in the room in a matter of seconds. I looked down at my body. There was metal plates covering it that I knew shouldn't be there. They had done something to me. Faintly through my rage I heard the sound of bullets hitting metal. I headed to the circular door at the centre of one of the walls and ripped it clean off and headed briskly but silently to the noise. I arrived in time to see a figure disappear in a flash of blue light. '_Where is it_' my assassin instincts then brought my advanced sight online and with it, x-ray vision with which I quickly found the figure again on the floor above. I gathered my strength and braced myself and leaped up and through the ceiling and landed at gunpoint. The figure looked decidedly feminine with similar armour except in place of a right lower arm there was big bulk with a barrel poking out of the end, which she had pointed at me. When she got a good look at me she slowly lowered her weapon. Just then, a siren started and we heard footsteps moving towards us fast. She teleported away and I jumped from the window to the roof where she was waiting. "We need to get away from here" I shouted over the siren and looked for a safe spot for us to hide in. before I could finish, the door to the roof flew open and guards ran out with tasers ready.


	2. the heroes

A/N: sorry about cliffies but I couldn't help my writers block. I need some help with Ideas for next chapter so when you review please leave some. And without further ado, chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**The realization**

WE almost instantly leapt forward in unison, slicing and spinning as if in a dance that we had practiced for years. Within minutes the soldiers were laying wounded on the ground. I heard more approaching and made a split-second decision, ran forward grabbed the other and jumped. We fell past the many windows of the multi-storied building. I gathered my strength for the impact when I heard a gunshot and I felt lighter without the other's weight and before I could right myself I landed forcing the air out of my lungs and severely damaged my armour. I got up and looked around, " yes," I had landed in the nook that I had aimed for from the roof. I set off again for a more defensible position to rest. Eventually, a few hours later he found an abandoned warehouse in the downtown district with a noisy door at front. I jumped to the rafters and fell into a light sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a huge crash. I sprinted outside to see the giant robot walk through another house. I saw a blip heading towards the robot. I used my magna-vision to get a better view of it, only to see two people -a male and female- in multi-coloured costumes. When they had circled back around the male jumped towards the robot and creating an impossibly large dent, from which the robot fell backwards. I kept track of the two as they headed back to their home, staying out of sight using the suit's invisibility. On the way they must have heard me because they turned around and headed straight back at where I had been a moment ago the male got up headed at me again but this time I back flipped, hoping to push him back, only to end up with a damaged foot but pushing him back a step as well. He punched which I almost dodged taking a glancing blow that felt like a sledgehammer, which sent me back a few meters, and damaging the invisibility circuit making me visible again.


End file.
